To run away forever
by robotsftw232
Summary: Law and Shachi are accidentally summoned to an alternate universe, the laws of physics are bizarre and everything is fascinating. They meet Saotome Mizu, tree surgeon, carpenter, magician? The society is corrupt, overpopulated, brainwashed... Mizu causes more trouble than she bargained for when she took the pair of pirates into her home, can Law save her and her friends? T.LawxOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.  
**Holly- Huehuehue, this is going to be fun!  
**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Dude, where's my sub?

The floor beneath him pulsated slightly, the vibrations coursing through his flesh and bones, chattering his teeth and disorientating him slightly. Sore eyes cracked open only to flinch shut again, the piercing rays of sunlight had seared a pathway directly to the source of his vision. Even though his lids were shut the white light still throbbed beneath them, the sun burned into his sight. His hand found his face and he rubbed it fiercely, willing the marks to leave his eyes.

On second attempt to see he used his hand to block out the unrelenting rays that tried to blind him, he squinted groggily up at the orange painted clouds. It was evening and the sun was setting over the horizon of towering buildings. _Buildings? _Law sat bolt upright and he groaned in protest of the new position, everything seemed to hurt. Being so preoccupied with the state of his body had distracted him from the source of the vibrating, now the sound completely suffocated him. Music.

The bass was intense, shaking every logical thought from his mind for a brief moment. A hand each side of his head he massaged his temples, encouraging memories to leave the labyrinth at the back of his mind. Everything was foggy and out of focus, the crew had stumbled across a vacant island along the grand line, but what happened next? The frustration of the predicament made the Heart Pirates' Captain grit his teeth angrily, where the hell was he?

"Captain?" A cracked voice questioned from his left. Turning his neck stiffly he met a confused stare from a lone member of his crew, Shachi. His hat and sunglasses were missing, the red hair that was usually half-hidden stuck up at strange angles, the only evidence other than Law's aching body that something had indeed happened. Judging by the internal anguish written upon his comrade's face Law could only guess that Shachi too was none the wiser of their situation.

The change in music had the ground beneath them shake furiously at a heightened tempo. How had it escaped his notice? The masses of people in the distance was a great spectacle, each individual moving along in time to the rhythm. There were certainly concerts that took place in the Grandline, Law had seen them numerous times himself but never did they compare to what he was seeing right now. The sight of this _festival _knocked the air from the pirate captain's lungs.

The impossible amount of people over took the majority of the field they were also stationed upon, it was on the outskirts of what appeared to be a prosperous cityscape. The crowd was spectacular, different coloured hair and garments caught in movement, the earth being stomped into oblivion. A large stage area rose above the crowds heads, musicians playing the beat which swayed the listeners body and even the ground beneath them.

It wasn't until the obstacle of his train of thoughts was within arms reach that Law noticed he and Shachi had approached it. The melody playing had dragged them inwards, like moths to light. Every negative through in Law's mind was soothed into paradise by the collaboration of instruments, something was incredibly wrong but every time he came close to deciphering the situation his mind recoiled under the onslaught of music.

A force collided with Law's chest, disturbing his reverie. A young woman stared up at him, the red fringe hanging dangerously close to her huge golden eyes. Pink lips hung open at the sight of him, her body rooted to the spot as she stared up at him, mortified. Before Law could draw up any significant conclusions she had grabbed him by the arm and was dragging him away, Shachi too. No words were available on his palate as he allowed himself to be taken towards the towering buildings.

The architecture of the city was truly a sight to see. After spending 3 years on the Grandline under the Heart Pirates jolly rodger Law had never seen anything so incredible. Blocks stacked above each other haphazardly, reaching incredible heights. Wires weaved above their heads creating a black spider's web underneath the clouded evening sky. No two buildings were the same, each having either a unique height, shape, colour, material... The multiple variations were too much for Law's mind to take in.

He instead turned his attention towards their red-haired captor, the vice-like grip on his arm awakened his senses slightly, or was that the effect of leaving the music now far behind? Who knew? Not Trafalgar Law. The way the woman was dressed was interesting, her top-half consisted of nothing but bandages, running from her shoulder to her fingertips, chest to her hips. Black baggy pants cinched in at the waist flowed out until met with black knee high boots. A simple black 3-peak hat adorned her head.

The little skin that Law could see on the base of her back nested an inked stencil design that intrigued him, a hot air balloon. He didn't question the female, his foggy mind gave him a delayed reaction. He let himself be taken by the stranger into one of the taller buildings, it was made completely from some kind of wood that was foreign to him. The colouring of the material was completely green yet the grain was undisturbed...

Inside the building exceeded his expectations, the heavy revolving door led him into a small space decorated in astrological patterns that he didn't recognise. Only the stars on the walls created the lighting for where they were stood. The girl retrieved her hands and touched the wall at the far end. The complex pattern she drew along the starry surface was unbeknownst to Law himself, he watched avidly as the wall reacted under her touch.

What was once a solid barrier dissolved into nothingness, lit by an unknown source above was a stairway waiting for them. Her original grip upon the pirates returned, their new path evident. Up and up and up they went, the circular staircase seemed impossibly fragile but held the trio's weight effortlessly. The mechanism itself devised by what Law could only imagine was shards of tree bark, the same colour as was the wood that held together the monstrosity of a building.

His stomach lurched as they climbed even higher, never had he been so far above the earth. Solid ground was more than welcome at this moment in time but he refused to let fear torment him. The tenuous structure felt unpleasant beneath his feet, every step was measured and calculated before being taken. His breath came harsh and ragged, the excess oxygen polluting his mind. Was this how it felt to be afraid? Looking directly down was a huge mistake.

He paled, cold sweat creeping into his palms as his spine shuddered. The place they had come from was now a tiny speck far below, only just recognisable. His breath was trapped inside his lungs, his eyes bulged slightly at the proximity of how high they had ascended. He felt weak, like he had just aged terribly in a matter of seconds. It took ever portion of energy and willpower left in him not to keel over as his legs turned to jelly.

"Come on," The woman ahead of him tugged his wrist, when did he stop moving? "We have to move, it's not much further now." Law nodded slightly, tearing his eyes away from the floor far below and looked up into the golden eyes of the female. The freckles that graced her face moved with the smile she gifted him, it was a small action but the comfort it gave motivated the pirate captain to renew his pace once again.

* * *

**Holly- I hope you guys like it :) review pretty please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.  
**Holly- I'm so chuffed with the responses I've had so far! GO TEAM!**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Hide and seek

It was utterly magnificent, every characteristic defined to such perfection that it gave the pirate the urge to reach up and check with his fingertips. Alas he couldn't, the ceiling too high to touch even for the 6ft tall captain. He gazed up toward the valiant globe that took over his thoughts, often tripping as they climbed further upward. The colossal moon that adorned the ceiling came further into view the higher they went, it emanated a soft yellow glow over every surrounding.

Certainly, a life of piracy left no room to be marvelling in beautiful creations but at that precise moment Trafalgar Law was lost to it. Whether he blinked or the breath taking ceiling had distracted him was uncertain as he was suddenly pulled into a doorway. Everything was black on the inside, not in colour but in light. The gloomy shadow that now hung over his eyes concealed everything in the space beyond. The hand had now left his arm and who knew where his comrade was?

It was subtle, Law feared it was his imagination playing tricks on him but no, tiny lights were starting to appear. Thousands of candles were being lit all around the room, the woman was nowhere in sight as the wicks spontaneously combusted. Was this a devil fruit ability? As far as Law knew the ability to create and manipulate fire was currently occupied by "Fire-Fist" Ace of the Whitebeard Pirates. Was this an illusion of some kind? _Only one way to find out..._

A lone candle succeeded in blistering the tip of his left index finger as he jabbed at the flame to see if it was real, he should have thought of a less idiotic way to check. He placed the wound in his mouth and treated the scorched flesh with his tongue. His eyes roved around the room which was now completely visible under the ambient yellow glow. It was difficult to see the colour of the walls, the ceiling reached an unexpected height, candles hung on brackets dotted the walls at different places making the whole room come into light.

A huge candelabra hung from the ceiling itself, previous candles had formed beautiful stalactites in the snowy white wax. Spread across all walls were different objects which created the same metallic shine under the light of the candles, swords, axes, chains... A whole armoury of weapons littered the room he was stood in, it was most intimidating. Turning his head he tried to find the redheaded woman so he could question her. He flinched when he saw Shachi only inches from his left side.

The candles cast eerie shadows over his mechanic's face, his hazel eyes were wide and haunting. The shorter man didn't even blink or register that his captain was now bending down in front of him, checking his life signs. Law was terrified. A dull throb on the left side of his comrade's neck gave Law everything he needed, the relief was incredible. Under a calmer situation Law could have hugged his subordinate but now was definitely not the time.

A hand caught Law's shoulder and he flinched, whirling around to defend himself with his lack of nodachi. The red-haired woman avoided his left swing and caught his other arm by the elbow, she dragged him and Shachi over to a plush dark-coloured sofa and sat them down. She sat on a small table before them, crossing her legs and leaning an elbow on each knee. She bought her pale hands up to her cheeks and gripped them slightly to support her head.

"So," The woman started, her voice echoing slightly around the room, Law was awed by her calm tone. "You're outsiders? You have to be..." She trailed off, looking at him with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"That would depend on what you are implying, Miss," Law said, sitting up straight as he stared down on the smaller woman, he wanted to intimidate her to get some answers straight. She stared right back at him, cool as ever with a slight smile tugging at her lips.

"Well, you're not from here," She pointedly looked him up and down. "Nobody in Hyrabura would dare to wear such clothing in fear of being executed." Law raised an eyebrow.

"You're right, I don't come from this, Hyrabura... Why should someone expect to be executed from wearing clothes like this?" Law asked, tugging at the sleeve of his hoodie.

The woman frowned, staring downwards towards the wooden floor. Moments passed and Law was beginning to expect she wouldn't answer him when she suddenly opened her mouth, releasing a sigh. She looked up to him again and smiled, sadness pooled in her eyes. "Because outsiders are always executed."

* * *

**Holly- I hope you all like :D I'm incredibly ill at the moment so I'm probably going to be spending the whole day writing new chapters for you guys. Love you all and review pretty please! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.  
**Holly- And I'm back!**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Hocus Pocus

It took a while for Trafalgar Law's mind to take in what the woman had said, those five words spun around in his head and he scowled. Reality hit him like a runaway train, he and Shachi were in serious danger. What could they do? Law's pride did not like the idea of running away, he was due to become the pirate king! Pirates craved danger, sought it out, created it, followed it to the ends of the earth. That's what adventure is all about.

His logical mind however had different plans, calculating their odds of survival. Shachi wasn't in any position to fight and they had no weapons, relying on Law's power would be fatal, excessive use gave him fatigue. Not to mention the disadvantage in numbers, they stood no chance, unless... Law looked up from the hands he had clenched together in his lap, he stared at the woman before him. She had warned him of what would happen.

"What should I do?" Law asked, he felt pathetic asking for help, from a woman he barely knew at that. She looked at him and frowned, deep in thought. She subconsciously played with the ends of her fiery locks.

"Well, for now I can make you both look like citizens of Hyrabura," She said, chewing her lip. "You didn't react to The Gathering as you should have done..." She tilted her head sideways, inspecting him.

"Gathering?" Law questioned, he was confused but before he could receive an answer the door from the staircase was flung open, banging against the wall and making them flinch in fright. A tall man with broad shoulders stood in the doorway, chains wrapped around his arms and waist. His mane of hair was dark purple and coursed wildly down to his shoulders in length. Before Law had a chance to inspect him further he was charging towards them, anger radiated from him.

"Mizu, are you absolutely insane?!" He growled at the woman, she stood up anxiously from the table and backed away from him but it was in vain. He grabbed her shoulders and forcefully shoved her up against the wall, she squeaked slightly.

"Doranbolt, they would have been killed! I couldn't leave them there, besides the taller one," She nodded her head towards Law and the man turned to glare at him with black eyes that shined ominously in the candlelight. "He didn't react to The Gathering, you know what that means."

She was dropped to the floor, picking herself up she dusted off her pants and stood next to the newly arrived man whom was now cryptically analysing Law. He stepped closer, beginning to pace around the sofa Law was sat on. It was unnerving and Law tried his best to ignore the man, he had no idea what was going on and felt that in front of this man it would be better to keep silent. On the plus side the man didn't seem angry any more, thus appearing more human.

"The same as Kotomi's?" The man asked calmly, stopping in front of Law and turning his head to the woman still standing where he had attacked her only moments earlier. The woman walked towards him.

"I didn't think it would be possible," The woman replied, rubbing her chin in thought. "Have you always been able to use telepathy?" She caught Law's eyes, insinuating the question was meant for him.

Law frowned, "No, I don't use it," He said, gazing up at her, he shifted in his seat. "I'm able to avoid people using it on me however."

They both stared at him, slightly perturbed. "So your ability is...?" The man asked this time, gesturing with his hands for Law to continue.

"I have the ability to modify," Law explained, "I modified the part of my mind that is open to intruders or prying eyes, to insure I never have to worry about my thoughts being read." The pair looked at him like he had just announced he was actually a princess.

"Modify..." The woman said, gaping like a fish. Law frowned slightly, they were in the Grandline weren't they? It shouldn't come as such a shock when hearing of someone's devil fruit ability...

"Tell me," Law said, jogging them out of their reverie slightly. "Is this place Hyrabura in the Grandline?"

The woman frowned at him, "Grandline?" The word rolled off of her pallet in a fashion which suggested the name was foreign to her. "What's that?"

It was Law's turn to gape. "One of the four blues then maybe?" He asked, pulling himself together slightly. She shook her head, confusion etched into her face. "The New World?"

"I've never heard of those places, are they on the outside?" She asked, nibbling her lip. The man next to her put a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"Right now we're in Hyrabura, capital of Jansenlan. Outside of Hyrabura is mainly wasteland," The green-haired man explained. "That's all there is... Did you come from the West District?"

Law shook his head and closed his eyes. "I was with my crew on a small island in the Grandline, it was completely deserted. That's the last thing I can remember before that music woke me up and I found myself here..."

"Don't be fooled by what you thought you heard," The woman said, gaining the pirate captain's attention. "That wasn't music, it's a brainwashing technique used by Hyrabura's council, that's why your friend is acting strange."

Law turned to look at Shachi, he still wasn't reacting to anything that was happening around them. "When will he, you know..." Law trailed off, uncertain of what to call Shachi's absence.

"The Gathering hasn't finished yet," The man said, looking towards the doorway which was still open. Straining his ears Law could still hear the noise from outside.

"Why is it so loud?" Law asked, remembering the way the ground trembled outside on the field where 'The Gathering' is taking place still.

"Shockwave control," The man bluntly stated, "Mizu can use it too." Law looked at the woman who had now shut her eyes.

"More than one person using the same ability?" Law asked, confused. Devil fruits were unique, they only lasted for as long as the person who obtained them lived, there was no such thing as two of the same fruit.

"It's extremely common to be able to use the same magic," The man said, "However only two people so far in Hyrabura can use Shockwave control." Law gaped.

* * *

**Holly- wahooooo! Reviews please :) xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.  
**Holly- Chocolate cookie so good!**

* * *

Chapter 4 – The rat race

"What?" The girl asked, confused by his reaction. "Did you not think people could use the same magic? I've honestly never heard of someone being able to use modification magic before..."

"N-no," Law said, avoiding her gaze. "That's because it's not magic..." He trailed off, the news of witchcraft was hard to digest for someone as straight minded as Law. This wasn't logical.

"Not magic?" The man asked, it was their turn to be confused. "What exactly is your power then?"

"Have you never heard of devil fruits?" Law asked, looking up into the man's eyes that were screaming his confusion.

"Devil fruits?" The woman asked, she looked down at Law worriedly.

"Ah," Law said, nodding. "Fruits that if eaten can grant a person a certain ability, at a price of course. Once eaten the person can no longer swim and if thrown into the ocean will sink like a hammer. There are three types of devil fruit abilities. Paramecia: An ability that can be used but the body can still be harmed. Zoan: An ability to transform into a creature, an animal or a bug for example, there are more forms for a zoan-type user. Then there's Logia: The most powerful as it not only allows the user to control something but also to turn into it, in other words, they can't be harmed."

The woman plopped down onto the table again, looking slightly exasperated. "No, I've never heard of anything like that..." She trailed off, staring into space as she took in the new information.

"Which are you then?" The man asked, sitting beside the woman on the small table and causing it to creak slightly in protest.

Law blinked, he hadn't been expecting this question from either of them. "Paramecia, unfortunately."

The man nodded, pausing to scratch his chin. "Have you tried using your power whilst in our world yet?" he asked.

This caught both Law's and the woman's attention. "What?" The woman hissed, ultimate confusion and fear washed over her persona at the man's words. Law was dumbfounded.

"It's just a theory," the man explained, raising his open palms in defence. The woman calmed down and stared at him, urging him to continue. "Well, this morning Shiro tried to summon the God of Death and-"

"Oh no, no, no," The woman said, shaking her head at him. "There's no way Shiro made this happen, you know as well as I do that Shiro has no magical aura."

"The God of Death?" Law asked, splitting up the pair's bickering. Having gained their attention Law continued, "In my world I'm known as the Surgeon of Death."

They both stared at him incredulously. "Don't take his side!" The woman huffed, annoyed.

"I'm not choosing a side I'm stating his theory is a possibility, Miss," Law said, eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"That's the same as taking his side!" the woman shrieked, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I'm just saying, it's an impossibility. When _and if_ you meet Shiro you'll understand."

"Perhaps we should introduce ourselves properly?" The man asked her, she stared at him bewildered so he continued. "I'm Zenjuro Doranbolt, this little freckle of a woman is Saotome Mizu. This is our home, Ishiyama Tower. We share it with four other people."

"My name is Trafalgar Law, this is my mechanic, Shachi," Law said, gesturing to the man by his side. "Can everyone in Hyrabura use magic?"

"Most of the time... There are some people who are unfortunate enough to be born with no magical aura, sometimes they are executed if the council deems them as a waste of space," Mizu explained, frowning slightly.

"Why are they so barbaric? Shouldn't a council care for it's people?" Law asked, confused by the strange restrictions their world had, even the marines in his own world had more sympathy.

The man, Doranbolt answered this time. "Our world is corrupt and dying, there are far too many people to live in such a small space, the council kills off people older than 30 years old just to try to make room. That's also why outsiders get killed," He explained.

Law gaped, slightly disgusted. "But, even in this tower you live in there's more than enough room for even six people?" He asked, this made the man look away from him.

"That's partially my fault," Mizu said, meeting Law's eyes, she looked ashamed. "Remember we were telling you about magic that can be used by more than one person? There's also magic that can't, people who use unique magic are seen as dangerous by the council and are placed where they can keep and eye on them."

"All of us except from Mizu use unique magic and it scares the council," Doranbolt continued. "Our magic isn't strong enough to cause any damage to the council's ruling, Mizu's however..." He looked at the red-head whom avoided both his and Law's looks.

"Only one other person in Hyrabura can use Shockwave control, they just so happen to be one of the council members in-charge of brainwashing at The Gathering. That's why the music was so loud, it's meant to capture the attention of everyone in the whole of Hyrabura," Mizu explained. "My magic is seen as the most dangerous by the council..."

"She can destroy The Gathering and gain the whole of Hyrabura's freedom," Doranbolt finished. "In theory at least, it would be too dangerous to go about, even with help. The council is far too strong."

Silence followed for a while, the three of them could still here the slight ring of notes from the field far away from the town. A thought suddenly hit Law. "Didn't you say you would disguise us?" He asked the red-haired woman. She looked up at him, perplexed.

"Yes, did you want me to do it now?" She asked. Law nodded but continued with his questioning.

"If the council has you here to keep an eye on you wouldn't mine and my crew mate's presence put you in danger?" Law asked.

"No," The woman said, undeterred. She even smiled slightly. "We destroyed all of their abilities to watch us, if anything it's you who is not safe by staying here. As long as we can properly disguise you the council shouldn't notice a thing, there are far too many people in Hyrabura to keep track of."

* * *

**Holly- Dundundun! Reviews please xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.  
**Holly- Sexy Law!**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Masculine

Law frowned slightly in distaste, he wasn't used to showing so much flesh. His beloved hat had been removed too leaving his spiky black hair to run riot over his scalp. His jeans had been replaced with navy cotton pants, tucked into heavy black boots that Doranbolt had lent him, apparently it was an authentic touch to his Hyraburian disguise. His top half was completely bare except from a sleeveless open black hoodie and black cord that decorated his wrists.

"What's your profession?" Mizu asked him, digging through a closet looking for a belt, the pants on Law were slightly too big and kept sliding down. They hadn't started on changing Shachi yet, he was in the other room with Doranbolt being briefed about everything that had happened. Poor guy.

Law was slightly perplexed by her question, "my profession?" He asked. She pulled out a belt from the wardrobe and held it up in triumph, making her way towards him she began threading it through the loops round the waist of his pants. The belt buckle was bronze and had a large sideways crucifix on it.

"Mhmm," She acknowledged he had heard her right. "Everyone has to work, it'll be easier for you if you have a profession already otherwise I'll force you into tree-surgery and carpentry with me so I can keep an eye on you."

"Oh," Law said, his belt now fixed the woman stood and she met his gaze. "I'm a Doctor." He answered simply, "Shachi's a mechanic." She nodded, running her fingers through his hair and frowning before pulling out a comb from a set of draws made from a shiny blue metallic substance.

"Well, you're in luck," Mizu said, grinning at him as she pulling the comb through his unruly hair. "One of the other's who lives here is a nurse, she can get you into medicine and no one will notice. Shachi can go with Doranbolt, he's a mechanic too. You'll only have to stay put until we can get you home."

Law nodded gratefully. She finished combing his hair and he inspected his appearance in the mirror balanced on top of the set of draws. Next to Mizu he definitely looked like he fitted in better than he had before. "Why are you doing all of this?" Law asked.

She looked into the mirror too, her face didn't hold any particular emotion Law noted. "I used to be an outsider too, of course the council doesn't know that," Mizu explained. "My master was planning to flee Hyrabura and he found me on the outskirts, my magic was out of control back then," She giggled. "He took me back with him and trained me to control my magic, he always said I'd be able to save Hyrabura."

Law turned her to face him, her face a mixture of happy and sad. "Did you want to save Hyrabura?" He asked, watching as she bit her bottom lip between her teeth. She did this when she was stressed.

"More than anything," She admitted.

* * *

Shachi was changed now, red pants tucked into the brown boots he already owned. His hair was combed and he was wearing a leather trapper-hat. His upper-body was also nearly naked revealing a remarkable torso and arm muscles that surprised even Law himself. Shachi had a tribal tattoo up his left arm so on the right Mizu had wrapped several black bandannas to cuff his bicep. Arm jewellery was somewhat traditional in Hyrabura according to Mizu.

Mizu had also placed him in a chain-mail vest that contrasted with his look. "Mechanics tend to wear chains or metal on them, show their profession, you know..." She explained. Law didn't really know, Shachi didn't either judging by his facial expression. It was all very strange and alien to them.

They were heading upstairs again now, Mizu and Doranbolt were supposed to be at work already. Law wasn't preoccupied with the reason _why_ they were still ascending the staircase, he was still fascinated by the moon on the ceiling. He decided to ask Mizu what it was for.

"Uh, mainly lighting," Mizu explained. "It shows the night sky so we can keep an eye on what's happening."

"Why, would it change?" Law asked, he wasn't particularly interested in astrology or astronomy for that matter, he couldn't deny this mural on the ceiling grabbed his attention.

"Keeps track of the date, some people believe they can see the future from star-gazing but I've never really agreed with it myself," Mizu said, leading the way higher up the staircase.

They staircase took a bend towards the wall, no longer keeping up it's spiral pattern, Law was glad, the spiral staircase made him feel quite dizzy after a while. The stairs led upwards towards a door, green in colour like the staircase itself.

"Did you bring the extra attachments?" Mizu asked Doranbolt next to her, hand poised over the door to push it open. The man nodded and produced two strange looking contraptions from his pocket, handing one to Shachi and one to Law himself.

It was a mechanism with two cogs that rotated together and a handle attached to it. _What is it? _Law looked up from the thing in his hands to Mizu who was pulling her own from her pocket, she saw his bewilderment and smiled. "Never been on a zip-line before?" She asked.

"No, what is it?" Law asked, confused by look on her face, she looked slightly demonic. She grinned and pushed the door open, Law's heart fell several feet.

* * *

At the roof of Ishiyama Tower they could see most every building in all of Hyrabura, giving them a tremendous view above the tangle of cables and rooftops. Law's hands shook as Mizu showed him how to attach the contraption he had received to one of the cables. Said woman was currently giggling gleefully.

"I thought only children were scared of heights!" She snorted, mirth dancing in her golden eyes at Law's expense. Behind him he could hear Doranbolt sniggering too, under normal circumstances he would have been enraged but this was anything _but _normal. "I'll go first."

She stood and Law held onto his own zip-line attachment which she had joined to the wire. She jumped from the building, holding onto her handle and she soared through the air. The wire made a slight noise underneath her weight which only made Law's stomach plague with further feelings of nausea. She was out of sight now and Law's palms were slightly clammy, not ideal for holding on as he sped over a wire thousands of feet above ground level.

Before he could come to terms with his anxiety a hand pushed him in the back and he fell over the edge of the tower, a noise of surprise left him and gravity pulled him downwards. His heart had the sensation that it would explode, his legs swung hopelessly over the ground he could see far below. The rushing air deafened him slightly and made his eyes water. Before he could come to terms with his fear Mizu caught him.

"There that wasn't so bad now was it?" Mizu asked, Law opened his eyes. When did he shut them? They were stood on a tiny platform to a building slightly smaller than the one they had come from. The wooden planks creaked slightly under their weight and Law felt fright tie his intestines into pretty little bows.

"C-can we get off now?" Law asked, shaking slightly in the shorter woman's grip. She urged him to let go of the handle and turned them so he could climb into the small doorway on the side of the building. She retrieved their zip-lines and followed him into the space.

It was much different than Law had expected. Usually when people imagined a hospital of sorts they pictured steel or bright white painted walls, not so the place they had come to. The walls were a shade of aquamarine, lined with circular windows which painfully reminded Law of the portholes on his submarine. He would give anything to go back there right now, where he felt comfortable.

* * *

**Holly- Poor Law-Law :( Reviews please :) xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimed: I do not own One Piece.  
**Holly- EEEE! GO TEAM TRAF! (To run away forever, the coincidence is mind blowing)**

* * *

Chapter 6 – There's no place like home

Working at the clinic had been beyond exhausting, Law was currently washing slimy green substance from his hands, nose wrinkling in disgust. There was no longer any point in denying that he and Shachi had travelled to another world, the medicinal techniques practised here were foul and not to mention unorthodox. It was disconcerting how stuffing green sludge into open cuts didn't alarm anyone other than him.

He finished washing his hands in the sink and dried them on his pants, he agreed to meet Mizu on the roof. Now he just had to find Natsumi, the nurse that lived at Ishiyama tower. She wouldn't be hard to find, not after the shock Law had of meeting her earlier. The eccentric woman had been completely naked except for vines and leaves that snaked over her body and covered her _important areas. _She had kept tugging at his earrings and asking strange questions that made no sense.

The first question the orange-haired woman had asked was when his birthday was... Being the logical minded man that he was he couldn't see what all the information was gaining the crazed woman. He strolled the lengthy corridors of the medical practice and searched for the woman that currently occupied his mind. _Is she on the roof already?_ Law decided it would be in his best interests to check there first.

The way up to the roof was different in this building than it had been in Ishiyama tower, there was an elevator that oddly resembled an overly large dumb-waiter. The ropes were pulled by a man Law guessed to have some sort of magic that controlled his strength or possibly gravity. It didn't take long for the wooden death-trap to reach the roof and Law climbed out grateful for the fresh air he inhaled.

Mizu was stood with Natsumi on the far side of the roof, they were in deep conversation and Law neared slowly. Not wanting to surprise the two women who were dangerously near the edge. Natsumi had adorned a pair of knee high green boots in her absence. As Law got closer to them he could hear snippets of what the orange-haired was saying to the shorter woman.

"He's a good doctor Mizu, very good with patients, his birthday doesn't clash with any of ours either!" The woman exclaimed, triumphant in the information she had to give her red-haired friend.

Mizu looked slightly exasperated, "Yes, I know how you feel about your birthdays..."

The other woman looked shocked and appalled, "Our birthdays, Mizu. _Our _birthdays." She affirmed, unhappy with apparent judgement the shorter woman had given. She looked up and saw Law and her face brightened. "Law!"

Mizu turned to look at him too and she smirked. "She didn't give you too much of a hard time, did she?" Mizu said, nudging Natsumi in the ribs gently and earning a noise of protest.

"It wasn't too bad," Law replied, pulling the zip-line from his pocket, gulping slightly. Mizu took it from his hands and attached it to the right wire for him, placing her own just before his so she could go first again.

* * *

Making their way down the tormenting spiral stairs of Ishiyama Tower again Law couldn't help but grin at Mizu's back. Her huge axe she had picked from the wall earlier was strapped to it and she was absolutely covered in wooden splinters from her day at work. _She must be the one who made the spiral staircase..._

Descending the stairs was much faster than the journey up them and it didn't take long to reach the door which led to the living area/armoury. Inside they met with Doranbolt, Shachi and another man Law hadn't yet met but he assumed was another one of the tower's occupants.

"Kanzaki!" Mizu called, running towards the other man, he too had purple hair like Doranbolt. They fist-bumped each other with such audacity that Law's hands cringed. This man dressed the same as Doranbolt, minus the chains. Instead he had bandages, much like Mizu's, running up each arm. Mizu hadn't been kidding when she said it was a popular thing to do in Hyrabura.

"Got a bone to pick with you, Mizu," The man said, his voice was deadly serious but his facial expression was one of utmost amusement. "Why do you always try to get into trouble?"

Law watched Mizu grin sheepishly and rub the back of her head, the three other magicians looked down on her. Law could only imagine the intimidation she felt from being the shortest. "Well, it just happens, you know?"

"Well you've really done it this time..." The man said sternly, crossing his arms over his chest. His face was positively beaming at the freckled woman, Law didn't know whether to be confused or slightly alarmed by this strange mannerism.

"I suppose," Mizu said, pouting slightly. She looked up into the man's eyes and she smirked devilishly, "you in for the ride?"

"Damn right I am," The man said, fist-bumping her again, Doranbolt slammed his fist upside the younger man's head causing him to hiss slightly in pain. "I tried okay?!"

"Kanzaki there's a mirror right there I could see you smirking!" Doranbolt said, pointing at the wall in-front of them and shaking his head in disbelief. Law sniggered slightly at their antics and so did Shachi.

Mizu crossed wooden floor and hung her axe up on a peg before going through a door on the other side of the room, one Law hadn't been into yet so he decided to follow the female. The room was very bright and caused him to squint at the change of lighting, a huge diamond shaped window took up one wall of the room but Law knew already this was an illusion of some sort. There were no buildings outside of it.

The ceiling in this room was also high, decorated beautifully with pastel purples, greens and blues. It was a kitchen, of sorts. Everything was a lot different than it was back in their own world. The counter-tops were arranged in a huge semi-circle, taking up one half of the room, the other side was a huge table and bench arrangement where two girls were already sat.

Law could guess which girl was the 'Shiro' Mizu had mentioned earlier, the girl had very pale skin and long white wispy hair that looked soft as silk. She wore an sleeveless all-white jumpsuit and knee-high white boots. Her arms were decorated with plaited white ribbons. The other girl sat next to her was completely different and far more eccentric.

Long green hair graced down her back and a hat made from what Law assumed was aluminium foil adorned her head in a slight cone shape. Obsidian eyes framed by light green eyelashes, her skin was tanned ever so slightly. She wore a vest top and shorts, both black in colour along with black knee high boots, this time with purple laces. She too had the white bandaged arms.

Both girls looked up to him from their conversation and they gaped at him, completely overwhelmed by his presence. Mizu grinned at the two girls and pushed Law forward slightly, "You two, this is Law. Keep him out of trouble while I get the tree sap out of my hair." And she left.

* * *

**Holly- Okay I definitely dedicate this chapter to 10****th**** Squad 3****rd**** Seat, thank you for supporting me and making me laugh with your reviews, been super ill in bed all day and it means a lot :)**

**I hope you all know where the idea for a tin foil hat comes from!**  
**Reviews please :) xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.  
**Holly- After tears, pain, a foul smelling concoction and my own mother's wrath I now have an extremely sore scalp and a case of "fifty shades of ginger." (FYI: Bleached my hair)**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Everything and nothing

"What's your occupation?" The white-haired girl asked dreamily, head resting in her hands as she swung her legs back and forth on the bench.

Law warily approached and sat opposite the pair of females both of whom ogled him in an unnerving manner across the tabletop, he thought over the question they fired at him. It was the first they had asked so it was clear somebody else had briefed the pair on _who_ he was... Or at least what they knew about him so far.

"I'm a doctor," he replied, smiling wittily unbeknownst to the two girls that regarded him as some sort of alien; which he was, in a way.

He savoured the idea that the pair hadn't the foggiest of who he was or how dangerous he was renowned to be in his own world. Hell, he could well be just as dangerous in this world too, he hadn't had much chance to question Mizu further on the limitations of magic nor had he trial-tested his devil fruit ability to see it would work.

The girl with the white hair frowned and turned pointedly to eye her tin-foil hatted accompaniment, two pairs of eyes bore into him in a fashion the Heart Pirate captain could only describe as mildly frightening, to keep his pride of course. He grit his teeth in private as he smirked, the woman with the obscene headgear raised an eyebrow.

"We meant the occupation in your own world, Trafalgar," she said. Her voice caught him off guard, several octaves lower than any woman's should be.

Law sighed in mock exasperation and grinned lopsidedly. "Ah, you got me," he said, leering at the pair in an obscene way, trying to break their will. "I'm a pirate."

The effect the words had on the two woman had Law's grin falter, they gaped at him in confusion and awe. Law clenched his jaw and raised an eyebrow at them, no longer amused with the shenanigans they were having at his own expense, he had a bounty of 200,000,000 for Rodger's sake!

"What's a _pirate_?" The white-haired female asked, the word rolled off of her tongue in a strange manner as she was unfamiliar to it. Law had to refrain from gaping.

"Surely you've-" He was cut off as he saw the sincerity in her eyes. He sighed, running his tongue over the roof of his mouth in an effort to find the right words to explain. "Where I come from," He began, "I pirate is a man of the seas – not a holy man either."

"I knew it!" The green haired shrieked out, earning strange looks from Law and the white-haired. She coughed idly into her closed fist. "Please, er, continue."

Law's eyebrow twitched as he carried on regardless. "There are many different reasons to become a pirate, freedom, revenge, adventure – the most popular reason is to seek treasure, one treasure particularly: The One Piece."

"What's The One Piece?" The white-haired girl asked, brushing her bangs out of her eyes as she goggled at him in amazement. Her facial expression so open and appeased as she soaked up every word Law spoke.

Law sighed and smirked, it was such a simple question for someone who didn't know what they were talking about. "That's half of the reason why people are after it, to find out _what _it is," Law explained, earning confused expressions from the pair as if he had just confessed his inner desire to become a ballerina.

"That seems pretty..." The green-haired girl dragged off, scratching under her tinfoil hat as she eyed her friend next to her concernedly.

"Stupid?" The other ventured bluntly, a lopsided smile on what most would presume to be an innocent face. Law sighed exasperatedly, standing up he moved over the window that wasn't really a window at all.

"The great pirate era was started by one man and one man alone: Gol D Rodger," Law said, staring 'out' of the false glass. "He was the first pirate to sail into the new world and there it was said he found a great treasure, a treasure one would risk their life to obtain. At his execution 24 years ago he revealed to the crowd bearing witness that One Piece does exist - that's how it all began."

Silence fell over the trio, not a sound of resentment was made by the two women who had been so keen to question him not long before. Law didn't bother to look at them as he continued to watch the false window space; or rather watch right through it. His heart longed after his crew, his submarine, his own world... What was he missing?

A huge bang sounded throughout the room, causing Law to flinch slightly and accidentally bite his tongue. He turned to glare at the source of the disturbance and found only Mizu, dripping wet and a scowl on her face.

"12 ORDERS?!" She seethed, shouting at seemingly no one. She strode through the room barefoot, leaving small droplets of water in her wake. The only thing keeping her dignified was a small beige coloured towel wrapped tightly at her chest and ending at her upper thighs. Law blushed slightly and turned away, already having seen too much.

Out of the corned of his eye he noticed the flaming redhead banging open a huge cylindrical shaped piece of machinery, some form of device to dry clothes it appeared as from there she pulled fresh garments. Before Law could ask her what the matter was she dropped her towel and proceeded to change in the centre of the room regardless of their presence.

His cheeks darkened further and it was then he wished her still had his hat, at least then he could have shadowed his face as well as the embarrassment that showed upon it. He's killed men with his bare hands, performed countless operations without anaesthesia, tortured, belittled... But he'd never touched a woman before – not like that. In truth, this was the closest he'd ever been to a naked woman, not to mention be in the same room as one.

A cough brought his attention and he met Mizu's tired smile, she was dressed already in attire almost alike the one she had already been wearing that day but in dark greens and browns. "I'm afraid Law I won't be staying for dinner this evening, I'm needed for a wood stock order. Doranbolt will show you to your room for tonight if I'm not back by then," She grinned. "I hope these two didn't question you too much."

Law gave a weak smile. "Not at all," he said, trying his best to sound as level-headed as he had before. She smiled and nodded, turning to leave the room Law watched her walk through the open doorway, her hips swayed in such a way he found himself unable to turn away until she was out of sight.

* * *

**Holly- Bahawhaw (Vander Decken's laugh) virgin Law!  
This chapter was near impossible to write, I have the next chapter mostly written so there's a lot to be excited about *jelly fish dance* when I next update will be completely random (oh the woes of working full-time and going to college) but I'm gunna make sure no matter what happens that I will carry on :) thank you all for being patient like the lovely little cuppycakes you are!  
-Love you all to the moon and back  
oxo**

P.S: SUPER IMPORTANT! I'm changing the rating of this to M when I upload the next chapter! 


End file.
